At present, when a user is utilizing a first system or application program, the user may receive a notification and/or event from a second system or application program, and a terminal may be switched from current operation system to the second system. After the notification and/or event is ended, the terminal will terminate the operation task of the second system or application program and directly return to the operation interface of the first system and/or application program. Additional operations are required for the user to switch to the second system and/or application program. Furthermore, when the second system is executing a notification and/or event, if the user initiatively activates other systems and/or operation programs, the terminal cannot remain at the operation interface of the system and/or application program initiatively activated by the user at the end of the notification and/or event. As a result, the switching solution of the system and/or application programs in the existing technology increases the complexity for user operation.
Therefore, that how to simply and conveniently realize an intelligent switching between multiple operation systems and/or application programs has been a technical problem to be solved.